Father
by che24
Summary: Sosok sang ayah yang diharapkan kehadirannya / sosok sang ibu yang berusaha mempertahankannya / remake dari sebuah kisah favorit / KrisTao ft Kris Mom's / OneShot / hope u like this / sedikit pengeditan pada typo dan pov


Awalnya —

Sosok ayah yang menjadi panutan dan tempat berlindung semua buah hati. Melindungi keluarga, hingga —mungkin bercerita tentang kisah-kisah yang menghibur, membangun, bahkan pada sebuah dimensi khayalan yang terlalu tinggi. Dengan cara yang menghibur hingga terkesan memaksa.

Mencoba mengais dalam kenyataan hidup mencari tahu sosok sebenarnya sang ayah.

Namun terkadang obsesi sang ayah ditumpukan pada bahu rapuh sang anak. Memikirkan apa itu takdir hingga menyalahi hati nurani sang ayah.

.

.

Akhirnya —

Sang anak memberikan penilaian tak menyenangkan pada sosok sang ayah meski tanpa ungkapan secara frontal. Bukan karena tak ingin, namun ia tak mampu memberikan sebutan yang pantas untuk sang ayah.

Menemukan sang ayah dan melihat kenyataan yang membuatnya menggugat —meski karena campur tangan pihak ketiga.

Obsesi sang ayah yang mengorbankannya karena segala daya hasut yang mengatas namakan sebuah —

.

.

—Takdir.

.

.

.

.

.

**Title: Father**

**Cast: WuFan - ZiTao**

**Lenght: OneShot**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Family, Drama, Romance**

**Hypogram text: Kisah Antareja**

**Warning: YAOI || **_**Italic — Flashback **_**|| Mom's POV ||**

**Kau — WuFan || Dia — Tao**

**Sungguh che hanya ingin meremake satu sub bab kisah dalam pewayangan favorit che tanpa ada unsur SARA, menghina atau sebagainya, anggap saja ini kisah karena pikiran che yg lagi full dan butuh rehat, ini juga karena che hanya terlampau terobsesi pada Kris dan ZiTao hingga saat ayah che bercerita ttg wayang pun che kepikiran mereka. **

**Hope u like this, love u all**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku memandang pada buku yang telah lusuh dan berdebu di antara tumpukan buku-buku medis milik Ayah. Tanpa bisa aku tahan aku mengulas sebuah senyum tipis saat membaca tulisan yang tertulis rapi di bagian depan buku itu.

Tulisanku—

.

Tulisanku tentang kisahmu—

.

—Kisah tentang anakku yang aku sendiri tak tahu sekarang dimana keberadaannya.

Sebuah ironi tanpa batas sering kali melingkupi kehidupan yang tak selalu berjalan sesuai keinginanku.

Aku menarik satu kursi dengan sandaran kayu yang ada di dalam kamarmu — kamar anakku. Kamarmu yang telah lama tak aku kunjungi karena ketakutanku mengenai kenangan akan dirimu yang selalu membuat butiran air mata milik ibumu yang rapuh ini menetes.

Padahal aku telah berjanji padanya.

Pada dirinya yang juga memikirkanmu sekeras diriku.

Aku mengusap permukaan buku berdebu itu, meniup debu-debu itu berharap debu-debu itu berkenan meninggalkan buku milikku. Buku yang aku tulis tentang kisahmu yang tak bisa aku ceritakan selain pada dirinya.

Perlahan aku membuka sampul tebal berwarna biru laut dengan tulisan milikku.

**Li JiaHeng [coret]**** - Wu YiFan**

**06 November 1990**

—**dan akan **_**kami**_** pertahankan hingga **_**kami**_** tak mampu bertahan**

Tulisanku masih mampu aku baca meski tinta pena yang kugunakan menulis telah pudar.

Kami? Aku dan dirinya. Dirinya yang kini bersamamu menggantikan diriku yang tak mampu bertahan.

Kembali aku membuka kertas yang mulai menguning.

Kisahku yang mengawali kisahmu tertulis dikertas sempit ini. Kisahku saat bertemu dengan ayahmu.

.

.

.

.

_Aku terpaku mendengar penuturan ayahku. Saat ia dengan tegas mengatakan padaku tentang sosok yang akan menjadi ayah bagi anak-anakku kelak._

"_Dia yang akan menjadi suamimu."_

_Masih terngiang satu kalimat yang berhasil membuatku tergugu seperti saat ini. Aku menarik napas panjang mengisi paru-paruku yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak setelah otakku berhasil mencerna ucapan ayahku._

"_Dia seorang pemuda yang bertanggung jawab, berjiwa pemimpin dan pemberani, ayah yakin ia akan menjadi sosok ayah yang baik untuk anakmu kelak."_

_Paru-paruku baru saja merasakan sedikit rasa lega yang kupaksakan dan kini kalimat ayahku kembali menghantam sel otakku._

_Satu keyakinanku, aku tahu jika ayahku tidak main-main dengan ucapannya, dia serius dan selalu serius._

"_Apa aku mengenalnya?" tanyaku ragu, karena aku tahu jawaban apa yang akan diberikan oleh ayahku._

_Namun tak urung waktu sepersekian detik itu membuatku menahan napas menunggu sahutannya._

"—_tentu saja tidak, dia adalah salah satu rekan bisnis ayah, masih muda dan bisa diandalkan."_

_Seperti dugaanku._

"_Apa ayah akan memberikanku pilihan lainnya?" pertanyaan yang sekali lagi sudah jelas jawabannya terlontar dari bibirku yang sedikit terasa kelu._

"_Tidak. Satu minggu lagi pernikahan kalian, lebih baik sekarang kau istirahat."_

_._

_._

_._

_Tak kusangka aku akan jatuh cinta pada pemuda pilihan ayahku. Meski aku bertemu dengannya saat hari pernikahan._

_Postur tubuh tinggi, dengan rahang tegas dan wajah rupawan. Kombinasi paling sempurna untuk pemuda seusia kami. Senyumannya membuatku teringat pada senyumanku yang terkadang tak bisa sesempurna itu. Senyumanku yang lebih sering dikatakan ayahku sebagai seringaian sempurna._

_Dan saat ini, aku masih menikmati kehidupan pernikahan yang telah berjalan 4 bulan bahkan rahimku telah berisi dirimu._

_Aku merajut beberapa kaus tangan untukmu, menantikan kehadiranmu adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan apalagi jika merasakan perhatian suamiku — ayahmu._

_Musim semi terasa menyenangkan meski biasanya aku merasakan alergi berlebihan, tapi kehadiranmu dalam rahimku menguatkanku. Perlahan aku mendengar derap langkah samar dan pintu berderit terbuka._

"_Kau sudah pulang?" gumanku masih merajut, setelahnya aku mendongkak menatap manik tajam suamiku yang berjalan ke arahku._

_Perlahan suamiku duduk di hadapanku, memegang kedua tanganku. Menangkupnya dalam genggaman hangat tangannya._

"_Kau pasti lelah, aku akan menyiapkan air hangat," aku melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan mengusap surai kecoklatan miliknya._

_Dia tersenyum._

"—_Aku harus kembali ke korea besok."_

_Aku sudah mulai bangkit mengurungkan niatku dan kembali duduk. Menatap suamiku yang masih bersimpuh di depanku dengan tatapan bingungku._

"—_Aku harus kembali ke korea besok, saudaraku membutuhkanku untuk mengurus perusahaan orang tua kami." _

_Satu persatu kata yang ia rangkai membuatku terdiam._

"—_Perusahaan keluargaku tengah kritis dan aku harus membantu saudara-saudaraku, aku sudah meminta izin pada Ayah—" dia menggangtung kalimatnya menatap pada irish mata coklat milikku._

_._

"—_Ayah mengizinkanmu kan?"_

_._

_Dia menggenggam kembali kedua tanganku saat aku berdesis frustasi, menebak lanjutan kalimatnya yang menggantung._

"_Apa kau akan mengajakku?" tanyaku ragu._

_Keraguan menyerang semua sudut perasaanku._

_Dia menggeleng, "Ayahmu tidak mengizinkanku, ia ingin melihat cucunya lahir."_

_Aku tergugu dalam keheningan yang mengitari ruangan ini. Sekali tarikan napas aku menatapnya lebih dalam._

_._

_._

_._

"—_pergilah, kalau kau tidak bisa kembali biarkan anak kita yang mencarimu nantinya."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Aku mengusap halaman yang mengingatkanku bagaimana dia meninggalkanku saat itu. Senyum getir terulas pada bibirku yang terasa susah untuk mengulas senyum sejak kau pergi.

Pada saat itu entah sebuah firasat atau hanya sebuah efek kegalauan isteri aku merasakan jika suamiku tak akan kembali.

Suamiku — Ayahmu.

Aku membalik beberapa halaman lagi dan membaca deretan huruf yang kutulis, melewati beberapa kisah yang menceritakan antara aku dan kau, anakku. Tapi aku kembali membuka satu halaman kebelakang.

Membaca tulisan yang aku hias sedemikian rupa dan nampak lebih cantik dari tulisanku yang biasanya.

**6 november 1990**

**Sosok sang naga yang akan menemukan ayahnya.**

**Sosokmu dengan surai kecoklatan milik ayahmu, dengan paras yang aku tahu sesempurna ayahmu meski kau tak mewarisi senyum ramahnya alih-alih mengambil semua senyuman —**_**seringaian— **_**milikku.**

**Li JiaHeng [coret]**** - Wu YiFan **

Air mataku kembali menggenang di pelupuk mata, saat kulihat coretan nama yang aku berikan untukmu dulu. Li JiaHeng, bukan sekarang bukan Li JiaHeng sekarang kau adalah Wu YiFan. Wu YiFan, WuFan.

Yah—

Hanya Wu YiFan bukan Li JiaHeng.

Kubalik lagi beberapa lembar kertas yang telah menguning itu, aku memang tak menulis setiap hari tapi aku menulis setiap kisah yang aku kira sangat berkesan demi bisa aku ceritakan padamu nantinya.

Mataku menatap sendu pada sebuah kertas yang terselip pada lembar yang kubuka saat ini. Kertas dengan warna hijau yang hampir memudar. Kertas yang merupakan surat pertama yang kau kirim sejak kau mengatakan padaku akan mencari ayahmu.

Surat yang menceritakan tentang kau yang bertemu dengan sosok pemuda yang berhasil merebut semua perhatianmu, mengambil semua rasa cintamu pada orang lain dan yang mengejutkanku kau bertemu dengan saudara tirimu—

.

.

—Park Chanyeol.

Adikmu, adik satu ayah dengan dirimu. Kau tahu dari kakekmu yang mengecek perusahaannya di Korea dan kebetulan bertemu dengan kalian dan mengatakan jika kalian bersaudara.

Membuatku melupakan sedikit cerita asmara yang kau ceritakan sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

_Aku menatap keramaian yang selalu menjadi pemandangan biasa di bandara kelas internasional macam Incheon Airport._

_Kacamata hitam masih melindungi mataku dari teriknya matahri musim panas. Aku mencari sosok tinggimu yang aku yakini akan mudah aku temukan._

_Bahkan aku tak menemukan surai pirangmu diantara surai kelam yang memenuhi terminal kedatangan ini. Mungkin kau sedang sibuk mengurus bisnis kakekmu yang diserahkan padamu saat kau memutuskan untuk ke Korea dua tahun yang lalu._

_Kuseret trolli bag milikku dan berjalan ke arah pintu bertuliskan exit di sebelah kananku._

"_Permisi," sebuah suara lembut menyapa indera pendengaranku. Membuatku menghentikan langkah dan menatap sosok tinggi yang tengah terengah-engah, sepertinya ia baru saja berlari._

"_Iya?"_

"_Maaf apa anda Nyonya Wu?" di sela napasnya yang belum teratur pemuda bersurai kelam sekelam bola matanya itu bertanya padaku._

_Aku memandang tangannya yang membawa karton berwarna putih dengan tulisa kanji WU._

_Aku tersenyum._

"_Apa kau disuruh WuFan untuk menjemputku?" tanyaku._

_Pemuda dengan kantung matanya itu mengangguk semangat. "Benar WuFan sanjangnim menyuruh saya menjemput anda, tapi maaf jalanan sangat macet dan saya terlambat."_

_Aku mengangguk paham._

"_Kau pegawai WuFan?"_

_Dia diam, kemudian menggigit bibirnya seakan bingung akan menjawab apa._

"_Begitulah," sahutan ragu akhirnya keluar dari bibir peach miliknya._

_Aku meliriknya ragu, "Siapa namamu?"_

_._

"—_Huang ZiTao."_

_._

_Senyumanku terukir. "Eigu... jadi kau kekasih anakku, huh?" aku mengusap surai kelamnya._

_Wajahnya merona, pias merah jambu membuat paras manisnya terlihat polos._

"_WuFan ge, menunggu anda di kantornya kebetulan WuFan ge ada rapat dengan rekan kerjanya Park Chanyeol-ssi—"_

_Aku tersentak mendengarkan nama itu. Kubiarkan dia menarik tanganku dan mengambil alih trolli bag milikku._

_Park Chanyeol._

_Inilah tujuanku ke Korea menyusulmu._

_Menyusulmu yang mencari Ayahmu._

_._

_._

_._

Aku terdiam mengingat kembali saat aku pertama bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol. Tingginya sangat mirip dengan suamiku, suara beratnya juga persis suamiku, senyum ramahnya terlalu sempurna tercetak di bibirnya.

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku di sandaran kursi kayu tempatku duduk saat ini.

Aku mengingat saat akhirnya aku bertemu dengan ayahmu — suamiku, saat kau merayakan kerja sama perusahaan yang kau pimpin di usiamu yang masih 23 tahun dengan perusahaan milik Ayah Chanyeol — ayahmu juga — dan suamiku.

Pertemuan yang tak kuharapkan dalam suasana bisnis yang terlalu formal dan Mr. Park — ayah Chanyeol — ayahmu juga — dan suamiku, tengah menggandeng seorang wanita cantik sebagai pendampingnya.

Aku melihatmu yang menatap ke arahku dengan tanganmu yang mengamit pinggang ramping kekasihmu, Huang ZiTao.

.

.

.

_Mataku terasa panas saat melihat lengan kekar itu bertaut dengan lengan wanita lain. Tapi ada hal lain yang aku rasakan, tatapan menusuk dari arah belakang membuatku berbalik dan memandangmu yang tengah melemparkan tatapan bencimu._

_Kau mendekat ke arah kami yang masih tergugu dalam keterkejutan kami. Tanganmu masih mengamit pinggang pemuda manis itu, sedangkan satu tanganmu yang lain membawa gelas tinggi berisi minuman beralkohol kesukaanmu._

"_Senang bertemu dengan anda Mr. Park," kau memberikan gelasmu pada ZiTao dan menyalami sosok ayahmu yang tak pernah kau temui._

_Lenganmu yang telah terlepas dari salaman ayahmu meraih lenganku dan menatapku._

"_Perkenalkan ini ibuku, bukankah ibuku sangat cantik?" kau bertanya pada kekasih polosmu, aku terkekeh mendapati ZiTao mengangguk dengan semangat._

_Membenarkan pernyataanmu._

_Kau melirik ke arah lelaki paruh baya yang masih menggandeng isterinya dengan mesra._

"_Dan yang ini adalah kekasihku, Huang ZiTao," kau menarik ZiTao semakin merapat ke arahmu dan mencium keningnya membuat pemuda itu tersipu. "—bukankah aku sangat beruntung dikelilingi orang-orang yang menyanyangiku?" ucapmu memandang ke arah lelaki berwibawa itu._

_Dia — ayahmu tersenyum simpul._

_._

_._

"—_meski tanpa ayahku yang meninggalkan ibuku saat aku belum terlahir."_

_._

_._

_Setiap nada penekanan dalam ucapanmu membuatku menoleh cepat ke arahmu, bahkan aku melihat ZiTao menatapmu bingung. Nada penekanan yang sarat akan rasa rindu berlebih namun tertutup rasa kesal yang melebihi._

_Aku tahu kau bingung ingin memberikan sebutan dan sambutan seperti apa yang pantas untuk ayahmu. Untuk ayah yang tak pernah menemuimu, untuk ayah yang tak pernah menggendongmu di bahu, untuk ayah yang tak pernah menceritakan kisah anak-anak sebelum tidur menggantikanku._

_Ayahmu — dan suamiku, menahan napasnya perlahan lalu mengulas senyum lembutnya,_

"_Aku yakin ayahmu juga memikirkanmu tanpa batas meski ia tak pernah menemuimu," ujarnya dengan pandangan sayu._

_Kau tersenyum, seakan sedikit harapan kosong tentang kebenaran ucapannya yang belum teruji mampu mengikis rasa kesalmu karena tak pernah menemuimu._

"_Senang bekerja sama dengan anda Mr. Park, semoga setelah ini kita bisa sering bertemu," sahutmu menunduk sejenak seakan memberikan salam._

_Aku mengamati kalian, lidahku masih terasa kelu karena tingkah kalian. Kulirik ZiTao yang mengusap lenganmu, apakah pemuda manis itu tahu sesuatu sehingga menangkap rasa tidak nyaman pada raut wajahmu._

_Aku tidak tahu apa kau telah memutuskan untuk menerimanya sebagai ayah yang tak bisa kau sentuh karena keluarga barunya atau kau hanya bersandiwara menerima kehadirannya yang baru saja hadir dalam orbit kehidupan yang telah kau tata rapi._

_Kulihat lengan ZiTao semakin mengamit erat lenganmu, membuatmu menunduk menatap pemuda manis yang menatapmu dengan tatapan polosnya._

"_Gege ayo kita masuk, rekan bisnis gege sudah datang semua."_

_Kau mengangguk dan mengusap sayang surai kelam pemuda itu, aku tersenyum mendapati rasa hangat yang menjalar dalam relungku saat melihat interaksi kalian._

_Kau berbalik dengan ZiTao yang sekarang kau peluk lagi pinggangnya, aku hanya memberikan seulas senyum tak berarti pada laki-laki dan wanita yang baru saja kau ajak berbincang, laki-laki tampan yang — masih suamiku._

_._

"—_senang bekerja sama dengan anda juga Mr. Li"_

_._

_Aku diam dan berusaha tidak memutar tubuhku saat ia menyebutkan marga Li, yang —seharusnya— menjadi marga keluarga kecilku denganmu dan dengan ayahmu._

_Kau terdiam, lalu melirik melewati bahu bidangmu mengangguk sekilas dan menarik ZiTao pergi dari hadapannya._

_Langkahku mengikuti kepergianmu, meski begitu aku masih bisa mendengar walau samar ucapan wanita cantik yang telah menjadi isteri baru suamiku, membuat seringaian tipis tersemat di bibirku._

_._

"—_Aku merasa dia mirip denganmu, yeobo."_

_._

_._

Sejak saat itu aku memutuskan untuk menemanimu tinggal di Korea, melihat perkembangan kisah asmaramu dengan ZiTao yang ternyata dari China, entah mengapa aku baru menyadarinya saat itu.

Kubalik lagi lembar-lembar kisahmu selama kau bersamaku, aku bukan wanita yang suka menulis diary atau cerita roman picisan tapi aku sangat menikmati menulis tentang kisahmu.

Aku tersenyum membaca goresan yang mulai menipis karena pudarnya tinta pena, kisah tentangmu yang terhasut oleh segala rasa emosi, dengki, dan keegoisan. Membuat ZiTao harus selalu menenangkanmu dalam kemurkaanmu yang sangat menakutkan itu.

ZiTao benar-benar seperti pengendalimu, kau begitu jinak ketika berhadapan dengannya.

.

.

.

.

"—_Bahkan aku lebih hebat darinya," sedikit ungkapan congkak milikmu terlontar gamblang tanpa penghalang._

_Kau baru saja pulang dan membanting pintu depan, membuat ZiTao yang ada di belakangmu hampir terbentur pintu itu. Aku meletakan majalah yang aku baca seperti biasa saat sore hari menunggu kepulanganmu dan kekasihmu dari kantor._

_Aku melihat ZiTao membuka pintu appartement yang kita tinggali._

_Ya... kau sudah tinggal dengan ZiTao di Korea saat ZiTao menerima ajakanmu untuk berkencan, dan sekarang aku tinggal dengan kalian berdua._

"_WuFan ge, lebih baik kau mandi dulu," ZiTao melepaskan simpul dasimu setelah mengambil tas kerja dan melepaskan jas mahal milikmu. Tangannya tenang meski aku tahu ia pasti bergetar menahan rasa takutnya karena suara kerasmu._

_Aku memandang bingung ke arah kalian._

_ZiTao membuka kancing kemejamu yang paling atas dan mengusap lenganmu perlahan._

"_Masuklah ke kamar dulu ge, aku akan menyiapkan air hangat, ganti bajumu setelah itu mandilah, kau butuh tenang sesaat."_

_Kau langsung berjalan melewatiku menuju kamarmu dan kekasihmu, aku melihat ZiTao yang mengambil semua barang yang kau lemparkan begitu saja di ruang tengah ini. Aku menghampirinya dan membantu mengambil Ipad yang entah bagaimana kau tega meleparkannya hingga pecah seperti ini, aku yakin kau akan menyesal setelah ini._

"_Apa yang terjadi pada naga bodoh itu, baby?" tanyaku saat melihatnya membawa barang-barangnya._

_ZiTao menatapku sendu dan tersenyum miris._

"_Aku akan menceritakannya setelah ini mom, aku harus menyiapkan air panas dan kopi hitam agar WuFan ge tenang."_

_Dengan santai ia mengambil Ipad yang ada di tanganku lalu berlalu ke arah kamar kalian, sebentar kemudian ia muncul lagi masih dengan kemeja putih yang tergulung lengannya hingga siku, dasi yang ia kenakan sudah terlepas. Menutup pintu kamar kalian perlahan, ia berjalan menuju dapur dan mulai merebus air._

_Aku mengikutinya._

_Hal aneh yang ada di dirimu, WuFan, meski kamar mandi memiliki shower air hangat tapi kau selalu minta untuk direbuskan air jika ingin mandi air hangat. Ternyata kini sudah ada yang menggantikanku menyediakan kebutuhanmu._

"_Bisa kau ceritakan padaku, baby?" tanyaku penasaran akan kemarahanmu._

_Pemuda manis yang selalu manja padamu sehari-hari itu entah bagaimana kini bersikap begitu dewasa menghadapi kemarahanmu._

_Dia meniup poninya pelan lalu mengambil tiga cangkir mengisinya dengan gula._

"_Tadi saat ada rapat direksi antara perusahaan WuFan Ge dan Chanyeol hyung menentukan siapa pemimpin mega project selanjutnya dan semua orang mengira jika WuFan ge yang akan terpilih karena kinerejanya yang selalu sempurna dan tidak menerima kata gagal, tapi ternyata —" ZiTao memasukan kopi bubuk kesukaanmu._

_Aku masih menunggunya melanjutkan ceritanya._

"—_Chanyeol ge yang terpilih, itu mengejutkan banyak pihak," katamu pelan. "Mom ingin teh atau kopi?"_

_Aku terdiam mendengar ceritanya, "Teh saja."_

_Mataku terpaku pada tangan ZiTao yang mengaduk minuman untukmu, untukku dan untuknya._

"_Mom, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" gumannya mengangkat teko panas yang aku yakin airnya telah mendidih, aku belum menjawabnya dan dia berlalu masuk ke dalam kamar kalian, aku yakin ia menuangkan air panas itu di kamar mandi untukmu, WuFan._

_Sungguh pendamping hidup yang sempurna._

_Aku mendengar percakapan kalian bahkan mendengar rengekan ZiTao yang menyuruhmu untuk mandi sebelum tidur._

_Beberapa menit kemudian ZiTao keluar dengan teko yang telah kosong meletakannya di dapur dan mengambil cangkir milikku dan miliknya, meletakkannya di meja makan._

_Aku mengambil kopi hitam milik WuFan dan mengikutinya yang sudah duduk di salah satu kursi._

"_Kau ingin bertanya apa?" gumanku seraya menarik cangkir tehku._

_Dia menyesap perlahan teh miliknya._

"_Apa benar Mr. Park — ayah Chanyeol hyung— adalah ayah WuFan ge?" keraguannya membuatku tersenyum simpul._

_Dia memandangku takut, seakan pertanyaannya bisa menyakitiku._

"_Benar."_

_Dia memandangku dalam dengan mata tajamnya._

"—_aku pikir WuFan sudah menceritakannya padamu."_

_Pemuda yang lebih muda darimu itu mengangguk cepat, "Sudah."_

"_Kau tidak percaya padanya?"_

_ZiTao menggeleng, "Bukan begitu Mom, hanya saja aku berpikir kenapa Mr. Park seakan tidak ingin melihat WuFan ge—"_

_Aku menghela napas panjang._

_._

"—_Bukan tidak ingin melihat, tapi dia tidak bisa melihat."_

_Aku menatapnya yang memiringkan kepalanya, bingung._

"_Dia sudah memiliki keluarga baru Taozi, Mommy tidak mungkin mengganggu kebahagiaan mereka," gumanku pelan memutar cangkir tehku yang masih penuh._

"_Tapi— mommy juga pasti ingin bertemu dengan Mr. Park sebagai seorang isteri kan?" bisiknya_

_Aku mengangguk setuju, "Tapi juga— jika Mommy mengatakan yang sebenarnya lalu isteri Mr. Park tahu apa ada jaminan Mr. Park akan kembali pada Mommy? Apa ada jaminan isteri Mr. Park tidak marah? Apa ada jaminan jika semua akan bahagia?"_

_Dia tersentak mendengar sahutanku._

"_Biarkan saja mereka bahagia, mungkin cukup mommy dan WuFan saja yang —anggap saja— terpuruk."_

_Dia mengangguk ragu._

_._

_._

"—_Tapi mommy juga berhak bahagia," suaramu membuatku dan ZiTao menoleh._

_Aku terkekeh melihat wajahmu masih penuh raut kemurkaan. _

"_Kau kekanakan WuFan," ejekku saat kau menarik ZiTao agar berdiri lalu kau duduk di tempat ZiTao duduk tadi. Kemudian dengan santai kau menarik ZiTao agar ia duduk di pangkuanmu._

_Tawaku kembali menggema melihat tingkah konyolmu, masih banyak kursi kosong dan kau memilih memangku ZiTao, kau benar-benar sangat senang melihat ZiTao merona, huh?_

"_Diam mom," gerammu kini memeluk pinggang ZiTao._

_Aku tidak heran dengan tingkahmu dengan ZiTao, kau sangat posesif, protektif dan manja pada pemuda bermata panda ini._

"_Kau memang kekanakan WuFan, hanya karena tidak terpilih menjadi pemimpin mega project kau pulang dengan kemurkaan hingga membuat ZiTao gemetaran seperti tadi, itu sangat kekanakan!" kusesap lagi teh yang dibuatkan menantuku._

_Kau memandang ke arah ZiTao yang masih merona._

"_Apa aku membuatmu takut Taozi?" tanyamu seraya mengusap kening ZiTao._

_ZiTao menggeleng, "Tidak juga."_

_Secepat kilat kau mengecup bibir peach kekasihmu, mengabaikanku yang ada di dekat kalian._

"_Jadi WuFan, apa alasan Mr. Park memilih 'anaknya' untuk mega project selanjutnya?" tanyaku mencoba tak menghiraukan kelakuan kalian._

_Kau melepaskan kecupanmu yang telah menjadi lumatan di bibir ZiTao, ZiTao terlihat terengah-engah karena ulahmu._

_Kau masih memeluk pinggang ZiTao dengan posesif bahkan menyurukan wajahmu di leher jenjang kekasihmu yang mulai mendesah._

_Baiklah kesabaranku berbatas meski kau anakku._

'_Ctaaak'_

_Kulemparkan sebuah sendok yang ada di tempat sendok di atas meja makan._

"_Kau belum menjawabku WuFan!" geramku kesal._

"_Issshhh.. mom, alasannya karena dia lebih mengenal korea dari pada aku puas!" tanpa merasa bersalah karena sudah tak mengacuhkanku kau kembali menyurukan wajahmu di leher kekasihmu._

_Aku memutar bola mataku kesal, menjadi ibu harus dewasa apalagi jika anaknya sepervert dirimu._

"_Lalu kau kesal?"_

_Dia memandangku tanpa menarik wajahnya dari leher ZiTao._

"_Sudah tidak, aku hanya sedang emosi saat itu, suatu saat aku yakin Mr. Park juga akan menganggapku anaknya," ujarmu masih sibuk menggoda ZiTao._

_Aku tersenyum miris melihat harapan yang mungkin akan sedikit susah untuk diwujudkan — aku akan kesulitan mewujudkan keinginanmu itu WuFan. Karena aku sudah berjanji pada diriku untuk tidak mengganggu kehidupan Mr Park — ayah Chanyeol — ayahmu juga — dan masih suamiku._

_._

_._

_._

Rasa hangat mengingat tingkahmu pada kekasihmu sedikit memberikan gurat senyuman pada bibirku. Aku terkekeh mengingat kau yang begitu posesif dan protektif pada ZiTao, menantuku, menantu yang ingin aku temui.

Menantu yang membantuku mempertahankanmu.

ZiTao — sosok yang membantuku membawamu kabur dari Korea dan sekarang entah pergi kemana dan dimana keberadaan kalian.

Aku merindukan kalian, tapi ini satu-satunya hal yang harus aku lakukan agar kau tak hancur karena ayahmu yang terlalu mengikuti takdir — katanya

Mengikuti takdirnya — keluarganya — saudaranya, bahkan jika itu harus menghancurkanmu.

.

.

.

.

_Hari ini, karena ada berkas milikmu yang tertinggal dan ZiTao sangat sibuk mengurus urusan lainnya hingga aku bersedia mendatangi kantormu._

_Di lobi tadi aku sempat bertatap muka dengan Park Chanyeol, saudara tirimu, dan dia memberi salam singkat sebelum berlalu dengan pemuda imut yang ia genggam tangannya. Anak baik._

_Sekarang aku menunggu ZiTao di sofa yang ada di ruang tunggu._

"_Mom?" suara ZiTao mengalihkan lamunanku. Dia terlihat kelelahan dan menghampiriku._

_Secepat kilat dia memelukku. "Ya tuhan ZiTao, apa WuFan menyuruhmu lari-lari,huh?"_

_Dia tersenyum dan menggeleng, "Tidak kebetulan mega project sedang ada sedikit masalah dan tadi WuFan ge dipanggil Mr. Park untuk menyelesaikan masalah itu."_

_Aku mengerutkan keningku._

"_Kita ke ruanganku mom," ajaknya._

_Aku mengangguk mengikuti langkahnya, berjalan di koridor kantor yang terlihat sibuk, apakah masalahnya begitu pelik hingga kantor terlihat seheboh ini._

"_Kau tidak satu ruangan dengan WuFan?" tanyaku menggoda ZiTao._

_Dia menggeleng, "Kalau aku satu ruangan dengan WuFan ge itu tidak baik untuk urusan profesional kami."_

_Aku mendengus, aku tahu alasan sebenarnya kenapa kalian tidak satu ruangan._

_._

_._

"—_Kita harus membuatnya jatuh hyung,"_

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

_Suara itu, membuatku berhenti. ZiTao yang melihatku berhenti ikut berhenti dan menatapku bingung. Ia mendekat ke arahku yang kini bersandar di dinding dekat dengan pintu yang sedikit terbuka._

_Aku bisa melihat sosoknya sosok ayahmu, sosok yang seharusnya masih suamiku._

"_Li JiaHeng, dia akan mengalahkan semua tender yang kita ajukan jika kita tidak menyingkirkannya," sebuah suara lain menginterupsi._

_Aku menatap ZiTao yang membelalak tak percaya._

_Menyingkirkan Li Jiaheng? Menyingkirkanmu? Menyingkirkan anakku?_

"_Tidak," sayup-sayup aku dengar suara laki-laki yang sampai kini masih menjadi pemimpin hatiku._

"_Kenapa hyung? Apa karena dia anakmu dari isteri pertamamu yang tak pernah kau ceritakan?" nada mengejek dari lawan bicaranya membuatku menggeram kesal._

_Tak ada sahutan darinya._

"_Ini harus dilakukan jika kau tidak menghancurkannya atau sekedar menyingkirkannya percayalah Chanyeol tidak akan pernah menjadi yang terbaik karena kemampuan bisnis Li Jiaheng tidak hanya menurun dari kakeknya tapi juga darimu."_

_Tanganku sudah terkepal erat._

_Apa tidak ada pembelaan sedikit untukmu dari ayahmu yang kini tak mengeluarkan sedikit pun suara._

"_Ini takdirmu, lepaskan Jiaheng dan pikirkan Chanyeol, dia jalan takdir yang harus kau perjuangkan sekarang."_

_Aku melihat kelebatan ZiTao yang berlari meninggalkanku mungkin mencarimu._

_Aku berjalan ke arah perginya ZiTao, sebelum mereka menghancurkan atau sekedar menyingkirkan kau, anakku, aku akan menyelamatkanmu._

_Jika perlu aku akan—_

_._

_._

—_menghancurkan mereka juga._

_._

_._

_Aku dan ZiTao sedikit tersentak mendengar penuturan sekretarismu yang mengatakan kau sedang di panggil oleh Mr. Park._

_Tanpa membuang waktu aku segera berlalu dan menuju ruangan tadi. Mungkin kita bersisipan jalan karena aku dan ZiTao memilih lewat tangga dari pada menunggu lift._

_Semua detak jantungku terasa berlomba, aku paham bagaimana kejamnya dunia bisnis, dan kata menyingkirkan itu adalah kata paling buruk dalam kamus bisnisku._

_Kali ini aku dan ZiTao memilih untuk menggunakan lift yang kebetulan terbuka._

"_Bagaimana ini mom?" suara ZiTao sarat akan kecemasan yang berlebih._

_Aku terdiam, aku tidak mungkin menenangkannya karena saat ini kecemasanku lebih besar dari kecemasannya, memikirkan dirimi —anakku, yang ada di sarang serigala membuatku tidak bisa berpikir jernih._

_Apa yang bisa kulakukan, membawamu kabur—_

_Aku menarik napas perlahan. Mungkin ini yang terbaik._

"_Baby, kau bawa WuFan pergi setelah ini kemana pun jangan di Korea ataupun China, aku tidak peduli kau membawanya kemana, aku mepercayaimu,"_

_ZiTao menatapku dalam, "Mom?"_

_Aku melangkah keluar dari Lift. Menuju ruangan tadi._

_Pintunya tertutup, tanpa permisi aku membukanya dan aku masih sempat menangkap suara Mr. Park._

"—_Kau siap memegang bisnis besar ini kan, Li JiaHeng?"_

_._

_._

"—_Aku tidak mengizinkannyanya," geramku membuat tiga orang laki-laki dengan setelan jas mahal menatap ke arah kami._

_ZiTao segera berjalan ke arahmu, kekasih yang sangat ia khawatirkan dan memelukmu, tak peduli dengan pertanyaan heranmu._

"_Ada apa baby?"_

_Aku menatap tajam ke arah dua orang laki-laki lainnya, menatap dirimu yang menatapku bingung._

"_Jiaheng pergi bawa ZiTao, mommy harus menyelesaikan satu urusan dengan daddymu, ikuti saja ZiTao, nanti mommy menyusul."_

_Kauu menatapku bingung, baru kali ini aku memanggilmu Jiaheng, ZiTao langsung menarik tanganmu tak peduli sedikit protes karena rasa penasaran yang melingkupimu._

_Benar aku harus menyelesaikan masalahku dengan Mr. Park yang terhormat ini._

_._

_._

_._

Aku mengusap lembar terakhir yang berisi tulisanku, lembar selanjutnya telah kosong. ZiTao menantu manisku berhasil membawa dirimu pergi. Dan aku berhasil mengambil alih semua project kerja sama antara perusahaan ayahku dan Mr. Park — mantan suamiku.

Aku mencercanya karena rencananya.

Itu adalah hal paling berani yang pernah aku lakukan.

Sudah 4 tahun sejak saat itu dan ZiTao sering mengabariku tentang kalian meski aku kerap kali melarangnya untuk menyebutkan dimana kalian saat ini.

Perjuanganmu menemui ayahmu, menjadi gelap mata karena tak terpilih bahkan kau hendak dihancurkan oleh ayahmu sendiri, bukankah kisahmu sedikit menegangkan?

ZiTao sempat bilang kau tidak mempercayainya hingga aku menelepon dan mengatakan semuanya. Aku tahu kau anak baik, kau sangat sayang pada ibumu yang lemah ini. Kau menangis saat aku menceritakan semuanya.

Aku menutup buku itu, dan kuletakan kembali di atas tumpukan buku-buku berdebu itu.

Suara bel pintu depan membuatku melangkah keluar dari ruangan menuju pintu depan yang belnya berbunyi tanpa aturan.

'Ckleekk'

"Mooooomm—"

Aku melihatmu, aku melihat ZiTao yang menubruk tubuhku yang mulai ringkih.

.

.

"—kami merindukanmu mom"

.

.

Bolehkah harapanku ini bukan hanya sebuah delusi akan kerinduanku padamu?

Aku melepaskan pelukan kalian dan memegang wajah kalian.

.

.

"—aku lebih merindukan kalian."

.

.

_**Seakan kisah Antareja yang terulang, mencari sang ayah —Bimasena— bertemu saudara seayahnya —Gatutkaca— , menggugat karena tak mendapatkan kepercayaan —ketika Antareja gugat— dan menjadi ksatria yang ditumbalkan sebelum perang Baratayuda, karena takdir yang ditulis oleh Batara guru diubah oleh sang Kresna yang tak ingin kehilangan kakaknya —Baladewa— yang sebenarnya digariskan mati karena Antareja.**_

_**Dewi Nagagini sang ibu tak terlihat melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan Antareja entah karena alasan apa, tapi yang jelas saat ini semua ibu akan berusaha menyelamatkan anaknya —meski harus melawan takdir.**_

_**Sosok Ayah yang memiliki obsesi kemenangan dengan saudaranya tak bisa disalahkan karena itu telah tergores dalam tinta takdir kehidupan mereka.**_

_**Namun, boleh saja jika sekarang kisah Antareja mencoba digores dalam akhir yang menyenangkan untuk dirinya, bukan?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**End~**

**.**

**.**

c.n: che tahu ini ngawur.. che habis ide ketika ingin menggambarkan sosok antareja pada diri Kris itu terlalu sulit. Padahal begitu banyak persamaannya —menurut Che.

Mungkin yang gak suka wayang gak gitu paham dengan maksud che yang membuat ff ini. Maaf jika terlalu banyak kisah ibunya dari pada Taorisnya.

Seperti Appointment Che hanya meremake dan melihat dari sudut lain kisah Antareja, semua hal ada positif dan negatif. Mungkin dalam kisah Mahabarata Pandawa begitu terlihat sempurna, maaf untuk semua fans Bimasena, Kresna dan semua tokoh yang terkesan buruk setelah membaca ff ini, percaya atau tidak che berdebat panjang mengenai pendapat Che yang berbeda dengan ayah Che mengenai kisah ini.

Maaf atas ketidak sempurnaan mulai dari ejaan hingga typo yang berserakan serta cerita yang terkesan ngawur —meski ini sudah Che edit ^^

Ini hanya FIKSI hanya SUDUT LAIN PEMIKIRAN CHE.

Che hanya berharap ini bisa menghibur itu saja. Dan setelah ini Che akan Hiatus mungkin 2-3 bulan, tapi jika che sedang ada ide dan tidak malas untuk mengetik Che akan bikin ff lagi lol~ #gakkonsis

Terima kasih.

**#[lapak] re: your review to Autumn Kiss**

**Jl Dray, **maap noonamu ini belum bisa bikin ff rated m.. makasih reviewnya semoga suka ff ini :D

**Fly21, **ini bukan ff terakhir kok, hanya saja mungkin che akan hiatus sedikit lama.. dan che akan secepatnya comeback, makasih reviewnya semoga suka ff ini :D

**Gyash, **che mulai menemukan kenyamanan che sama sudut pandang model ini, hehehhe.. makasih reviewnya semoga suka ff ini :D

**PutchanC, **iya unni, che skripsi hwaiting .. che emg lagi hobi nularin virus taoris.. hehehhe.. makasih reviewnya semoga suka ff ini :D

**Mrs Kim siFujoshi, **soalnya che blum nyiapin kamera di kamar mereka lol makasih reviewnya semoga suka ff ini :D

**Christalice, **Tao kan jg cowok pasti punya sisi pervert #eeh? makasih reviewnya semoga suka ff ini :D

**Ichiogo, **sama2 makasih udah mau baca jg makasih reviewnya semoga suka ff ini :D

**Shin Zi Tao, **ini untuk ff sblum resmi hiatus makasih reviewnya semoga suka ff ini :D

**Peach Panda, **che jg gak percaya Kris gak ngapa2in waktu itu, lol... makasih reviewnya semoga suka ff ini :D

**NaeAizawa, **well.. ini nih readers pasrah nunggu che balik.. hahahhaha.. makasih reviewnya semoga suka ff ini :D

**Zakurafrezee, **kris itu racun yg menyehatkan (?)makasih reviewnya semoga suka ff ini :D

**Ayulopetyas11, **hahahah, smoga krn ff ini kmu gak hanya kangen ff aja, tp jg kangen sama che lol makasih reviewnya semoga suka ff ini :D

**Shinminkyu, **tunggu aja entah kapan hahhahaha.. :p makasih reviewnya semoga suka ff ini :D

**Ajib4ff, **ini satu ff lagi.. maap gak apdet raven ntahlah ide menguap dari otak che.. makasih reviewnya semoga suka ff ini :D

**PriidSteeLL, **kaisoo, sabar ya.. hahhaha.. makasih reviewnya semoga suka ff ini :D

**Siska andini, **semanis Tao.. kkk.. makasih reviewnya semoga suka ff ini :D

**ZiTao99, **iya tetap taoris dong.. makasih reviewnya semoga suka ff ini :D

**Time to Argha, **semanis wajah Tao.. kkk~ makasih reviewnya semoga suka ff ini :D

**Asha Lightyagamikun, **waduh makasih udah dibilang keren jadi malu.. makasih reviewnya semoga suka ff ini :D

**Fumiko, **che jg siap ngerekam hahahaha.. makasih reviewnya semoga suka ff ini :D

**Jink1314, **semanis wajah Tao, hahahhaha.. makasih reviewnya semoga suka ff ini :D

**Il Ji Mae noona, **Tao berani dong, demi Kris.. hahahha.. makasih reviewnya semoga suka ff ini :D

**Jonanda Taw, **seperti yang saya bilang kemarin belum kepikiran bikin novel hehehehhe... . makasih reviewnya semoga suka ff ini :D

Terima kasih semua untuk reviewnya.

salam,

**che24 **


End file.
